RotBFTD: A Stitch in Time
by PercySonOfPoseidon
Summary: Five years after his defeat, Pitch starts tampering with the fabric of time. He assembles four of the most dangerous villians of the millennia to take down the guardians and four other heroes. The Guardians are forced to also assemble the four who had dfeated the villians in the first place. Crossover between HTTYD, RotG, Brave, Tangled, and Frozen.
1. Prologue

**So, lately I've been watching and reading all the stuff that has to with crossovers between RotG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and the occasional Frozen. And I have decided to try to write one of my own. Reviews will be appreciated, especially with suggestions on how to make it better.**

* * *

It had been nearly five years since the Guardians had defeated Pitch Black, but all was nit well. In a hidden location undisclosed to the public, four figures were sitting around a stone table.

The first was a woman with black hair that had several gray streaks. Gray eyes peered out from under a dark green hood. She wore a crimson dress, lined with gold. She had the look of a mother who cared nothing for their child, but only for what their child could give them.

To her right was a large man who would've made pro wrestlers cower in fright. He was bare chested (AN: This is actually quite funny when you realize who it is.) and wore a cloak that looked somewhat like the skin of a bear. He had unnatural golden eyes, with brown hair and a beard. He was covered in scars of many battles.

Next to him was a much smaller man who had auburn hair with sideburns. He had green eyes that hosted a friendliness, but deeper down there was evil cunning. He wore elegant clothes that would be seen on people such as princes and other royalty. White gloves covered his hands.

The next person was terrifying in a creepy sort of way. His was probably the youngest of all those present, looking to be about in his late teens. His head was covered by a metal helmet that had a row of spikes going down the middle, with two large horns on either side. He also had shoulder pads, and a sword and axe were strapped to his back. His eyes showed a malevolence unrivaled by those in the room, but they also hinted that he wasn't all there.

Currently these four were arguing. The overlapping voices made it nearly impossible to distinguish anything they said. The big man slammed his large fist into the table, shaking it. He pointed across the room and everyone was quiet.

Standing at the door was a new man. He was very pale and wore pure black robes. His eyes were an even more unnatural gold then the large man's. His black hair was styled to spike up in the back. His gaze could have rivaled that of Medusa, full of anger and radiated fear. He walked up to the table, slowly and menacingly, like a panther.

"Pitch Black." Those at the table chorused. The man, Pitch, gave them a cruel smile that showed his teeth, which seemed to be all canines.

"Welcome, my dear friends!" He exclaimed, "I am so glad you could make it. For now, we shall have revenge on those who destroyed us." He then greeted everyone. The woman was called Gothel. The large man's name was Mur'du. The princely man was _Former_ Prince Hans of the Southern Islands. The final man was name Dagur the Deranged.

"Yes, I can't wait to destroy Hiccup and use his Night Fury's skull as a new helmet." Dagur said, showing off just how deranged he was.

"And I will get my revenge on that insolent girl, Rapunzel." Gothel stated, running a hand through her hair.

"I will be able to have my revenge on the accursed princess who tried to kill me, Merida." Mur'du added, smoothing the bear pelt on his back.

"And I will have the opportunity to strike back at Queen Elsa for costing me my position of royalty." Hans said, removing the gloves from his hand.

"All in due time." Pitch told them, "But we must be patient." He then looked up at the full moon which seemed to cast a disapproving shadow over them.

~~~North Pole/North's Workshop~~~

North was currently walking through his workshop, supervising the progress of the yetis and making the elves feel like they were doing the work.

North, otherwise known as Santa Claus, was a large man who had white hair and beard. His blue eyes held wonder in them, constantly seeing the magic in everything. On one arm the word "Naughty" was tattooed, while the other arm had "Nice" on it. His red sleeves were rolled up, and he was walking to the globe room.

Inside were the other four Guardians: Sandman, Toothiana, Bunnymund, and Jack Frost.

Sandman was a short man, made completely up of golden dream sand. His eyes were also gold and always expressed a sort of joy. Because he couldn't speak, he used his dream sand to talk to others, kind of like charades.

Toothiana, A.K.A. The Tooth Fairy, was a woman who flitted about, constantly talking to her mini fairies. She was covered in green feathers with a multicolored crown of feathers on her head. Her amethyst eyes were nearly always filled with laughter, unless you got on her bad side. Even though she was centuries old, her physical appearance was that of a 16 year old. She also happened to have an obvious crush on Jack, which he couldn't notice.

Jack Frost was the newest Guardian, having been inaugurated during Pitch's attack five years ago. He frosty white hair and ice colored eyes. His eyes were always filled with fun and mischief. He carried a staff that looked like a shepherd's crook, but it was actually the way he controlled his powers over snow and had the physical appearance of a 15 year old, and a crush on Tooth, but she couldn't see it.

Bunnymund, A.K.A. The Easter Bunny, was a six foot tall, Australian rabbit. He was covered in blueish-gray fur, with flower like markings on his head and shoulders. He wore leather bracers on his arms, and a holster was strapped to his back to carry his two boomerangs. He and Jack had a grudge that went back to 1968, when Jack caused a blizzard on Easter.

As soon as North walked in the Guardians all stopped talking/arguing/charading. Today was the annual Guardian's meeting. Every year the Guardians would come together and make sure no evil was brewing.

But when North saw the full moon shining through a hole in the roof, he knew there was trouble.

"Man in Moon is speaking." He said to the other guardians who immediately gathered around the part of the floor where a beam of moonlight shone.

The figure of an all too familiar enemy appeared on the floor.

"Pitch!" Bunny exclaimed. An exclamation mark appeared over Sandy's head.

"I thought he was defeated." Tooth and Jack said at the same time. North stroked his beard, and more images flew across the floor.

The first was of a large man who transformed into a bear, before changing back to a man. The second was of a woman singing to a flower and holding a knife. The third was of a young man wielding an axe and wore a viking like helmet. The fourth was of another young man who held a sword, swinging it at what appeared to be a human statue.

"Not good." North muttered, "Pitch is messing with the fabric of time. Very dangerous, even for Pitch."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Looking at the four other Guardians. All of them knew these enemies, they had helped the ones who had defeated them many centuries ago. And if they were back, then Pitch was crossing a dangerous line.

"What do you want us to do?" North asked and a crystal rose from the ground.

"Another Guardian?" North questioned.

"We just got Jack, why would we need another one so soon." Tooth asked.

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Bunny murmered. And then the images of four people appeared.

"Not good." North said, looking at the globe. What kind of dangers were about to come...

To be continued...

* * *

**So this chapter was a little short due to it being the prolouge. This will be a crossover between HTTYD, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, and RotG. Please give any suggestions in a review.**


	2. The Gathering

**Quick little note: Some characters may seem a little OOC, but it's fanfiction so it's bound to happen.**

**And here are the timelines for the different characters when this happens:**

**Jack: Five years after Pitch's defeat.**

**Rapunzel: About a week after Tangled Ever After.**

**Merida: Several months after the events of the movie.**

**Elsa: Since Frozen and Tangled are in the same timeline, a week after Tangled Ever After.**

**Hiccup: Right after the last episode of season two of Dreamworks: Dragons.**

**And the ages for the five mortals:**

**Rapunzel: 20**

**Eugene: 26**

**Merida: 16**

**Elsa: 21**

**Hiccup:15**

**And third, I will not be doing any accents. Mainly because I have a hard time writing them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Jack couldn't help but feel left out as the other Guardians huddled in a circle. He could only watch as they conversed, talking about what the Man in the Moon had just told them. He had no clue on what was going on, but the others seemed to know. He wondered why they wouldn't tell him.

"Hey, guys?" Jack asked, "What's going on?" North looked at him with a stern expression.

"Will tell you when others arrive." Jack looked at the Guardian of Wonder with a quizzical look.

"Others?" North only nodded as the other three looked to North. Jack knew that he couldn't argue, North was sort of the unspoken leader of the Guardians, excluding MiM. North called several yetis over, one of them was carrying a large, red sack. He remembered when he had been thrown into the sack, he almost felt sorry for the poor person who would be thrown into the sack... Almost.

"Jack," North said, looking at the youngest Guardian, "I need you to stay and guard workshop."

"Wait? Guard?" He asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get new Guardians, of course." North shifted his attention to the other three Guardians, "Each of us will grab our charge from then, and Tooth, keep fingers out of mouth." Tooth blushed and the sight made Jack's heart soar. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Guardian of Memories, but he also couldn't admit it either.

Jack was snapped out of his train of thought by chittering on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Baby Tooth, the mini fairy that bore a striking resemblance to Tooth. He had gotten better at understanding their language of chirps and tweets.

"I was not staring." Jack whispered, the tiny fairy giving him a look that said, "Sure you weren't."

Jack watched in silence as North threw what looked to be a snow globe at the ground. But instead of the usual whitish-transparent portal that appeared with a snow globe, a portal that was even darker than Pitch's nightmares opened up. It swirled chaotically, seeming to suck in all light around it.

The Guardians, excluding Jack, jumped through it. Bunny was the last to do so, and he did so quite reluctantly, muttering something along the lines.

"Stupid wormholes." Jack leaned against his staff as the portal shrank until it was smaller than the point of a pen and closed completly.

~~~Rapunzel~~~

Rapunzel sighed happily as she woke up in the arms of her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert. It had been a week since their wedding, and she had never felt happier. Well maybe when Eugene had died then came back to life, but it was close.

Rapunzel stood up and lightly kissed Eugene's cheek. He stirred a little bit, his black hair partially covering his face.

"You can't... Now... Smoulder..." He muttered in his sleep. Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle. She walked to the bathroom and changed out of her nightgown, putting in her usual pink and purple dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and lightly twirled some of her brown hair. She was still getting used to it, having had to deal with the weight of her 70 feet long, blonde hair her entire life.

Rapunzel felt a pair of arms wrap around her and yelped in surprise. She turned to see the bright, brown eyes of Eugene. A mischievous smile played on his face. She placed a hand on his chest and kissed him.

"Good morning, princess." He said, changing into his regular day attire.

"Good morning to you too," Rapunzel replied, "if you slept any longer I thought I was going to have to bring out the frying pan." Eugene just smiled impishly at her.

"Maybe you should have, then you could have nursed back to health." Rapunzel placed a finger under his chin.

"You just want to stay in bed all day." Eugene raised his hands up, surrendering.

"Guilty. So let's go lay in bed together." His impish grin grew even bigger, "I don't have to keep my clothes on." Rapunzel slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Eugene!" But Rapunzel was trying not to laugh at her husband's antics. He was terrible, but that's what she loved about him. A knock on the door saved Rapunzel.

"You don't have to get it." Eugene said, "We could just ignore it, hop in bed, ditch the clothes..." Once again, Rapunzel scolded him. She went over to the door. But no one was there.

She then heard what sounded like bells jingling and looked down. Standing at her door was a small man who seemed to be made completely of sand. What's more is that she recognized the little man. She had seen him back when Eugene had cut her hair off, killing Gothel. The man had tripped the witch, causing her to fall out the window.

The first time Rapunzel saw him had been brief, but she knew that this was the same man. She realized the jingling sound came from him, and because he didn't seem to make any noise when his mouth moved, she knew that he was mute too. The man smiled at her and Eugene.

"Someone you know?" The latter asked. Rapunzel shook her head, she had no idea who the minuscule man was. And then the man started to form images above his head, using sand. Rapunzel started to think, trying to interpret the images.

"You want us to go with you?" She asked, causing the man to nod violently.

"Why?" Eugene questioned. More images floated above his head.

"Because you need us?" Eugene interpreted, the man formed a checkmark above his head.

"Both of us?" Rapunzel asked, kneeling down beside the man. He gave her a thumbs up. He then led them out of the castle, looking down the hallways before going down them, and led them out into the forest beyond the kingdom. He took something out that looked suspiciously like a snow globe, and threw it at the ground.

At the explosion, a circle of black floated a few inches above the ground. The man started to walk into it when he stopped. He looked back at Rapunzel, looking her up and down. He snapped his fingers as if realizing something and some sand flew over towards the princess.

It wrapped around her hair and when it was gone, her hair was glowing. The hair started to elongate, and started turning from a dark brown to a vibrant gold. Rapunzel felt excited inside, and wanted to sing. She knew that her powers were back, and now she could make sure Eugene never got hurt again.

The man waved his hand. Motioning them forward. All three stepped into the portal and Rapunzel felt like she was being stretched beyond her limits. And then she popped out in what appeared to be a large building, eye to eye with a large furry... Bear?

~~~Merida~~~

Merida was awake as soon as the first beams of sunlight were through her window. She jumped out of bed and did her now daily routine of riding Angus through the archery course in the woods.

She ran through the halls, her wild red hair flying behind her. She grabbed some food from Maudie, who was passing through. She jumped over her three brothers, who tried to grab the food in her hands.

She reached the stables and jumped on Angus and started to ride without missing a beat. Her archery skills were getting even better, being able to hit the dead center of the target almost could still see some arrows that were pierced into the trees when she had tried to teach her mother how to use a bow. Both of them agreed that the wueen should just stick to her queenly duties, and never handle a bow again.

Merida stopped and let Angus take a break, she used her dagger to carve more designs into her bow. As she looked at the markings, she started to reminisce on her adventure when she had accidentally turned her mother into a bear.

Merida thought back to the words of the riddle that had helped her to change her mother back. At the time she had thought that all she had to do was stitch up the torn tapestry, but now she realized that was just part of it. She had also needed to repair the emotional bond between them, which she had done by admitting that she loved her mother.

A blast of thunder sounded overhead, causing Merida to look up. Dark storm clouds were gathering overhead, swirling around like whirlpools.

"Guess we better get back, Angus." Merida said. Angus whinnied in reply, she understood it as a yes. She hopped onto the horse's back and rode back to the castle, rain starting to pour down.

As soon as Merida reached the castle, she squeezed the water out of her hair. She then changed into some dry clothes before heading into the dining hall. She grabbed a big plates of sweets for her brothers and set it down on the table.

The triplets were feeding their haggis to the dogs while Merida's father, King Fergus, gorged himself on a variety of meat. Merida stealthily slid the plate if sweets under the table, and seconds later the triplets disappeared.

"Nasty storm today." Merida's mother, Queen Elinor, mentioned.

"Aye," Fergus replied, "had to call my sword fighting hobby off early." Merida didn't say anything, eating another chicken leg. She had to chuckle as her mother started eating a fish. Even though her mother was no longer a bear, she still had cravings for fish. Sometimes Fergus and the maids would ask if more troublemakers were in the way.

Soon, Merida quietly slipped away from the dinner table and went back to her room. She heard something and turned around, seeing nothing but the empty hallway behind her. When she turned back, she was face to face with a large creature. She recognized the creature from when she studied ancient lore.

"Hello, nice to see you." The creatures said in a strange accent, surprising Merida even more.

"Y-You're a pooka!" She exclaimed, causing the overgrown rabbit to groan.

"Never did like that name, makes me sound cute and cuddly." Merida started to slowly back away when the thing jumped behind her.

"Sorry, mate, but I need you to come with me." Merida slammed her foot onto his and said,

"And if I don't want to?" The creature was still rubbing his foot when he nodded his head to something behind her. Merida turned around only to be confronted with what looked to be a two legged bear. It shoved something over her and closed it. She knew that she was in a bag and started to slam her fists at it repeatedly.

Merida felt herself being lifted up and thrown into something. She felt like she had gotten thinner than a string, and longer than a tree. The feeling stopped nearly instantly, but it was enough to make her want to throw up.

Merida wriggled out of the bag and was met by a young woman who was smiling. She had green eyes and impossibly long hair. What was going on?

~~~Elsa~~~

It hadn't been long since the "Great Winter Storm", and Elsa was currently trying to make up all the moments she had lost with Anna. But the queen still had many things on her mind, like what if the Southern Isles didn't make Hans face justice for his actions. She shook her head clear of the thought and threw another snowball at her sister.

Of course, the fun couldn't last for long. Elsa's assistant, Kai, came in and snowballs stopped flying through the air. It was another one of Elsa's stupid meetings with a suitor. No matter how much she argued, she still had to go to these things. Elsa just wished that she could have the chance to find love on her own, like Anna.

Most of these suitors, though, just wanted the power. Elsa could see that, she knew that they were terrified of her. Most kingdoms were afraid of Arrendale and her "Sorceress Queen". Elsa started to follow Kai, Anna ran forward and grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry, Anna. I may be your sister, but I also have my duties as queen." Elsa gave Anna a reassuring smile before she walked off.

As soon as she laid eyes on the suitor, Elsa knew she would say no. He was waiting, admiring his "huge" muscles. These kind of men were the worst, those who tried to get her favor with physical shows of strength. Elsa wanted someone who didn't rely on physical strength. She wanted someone who liked to have fun, but was also serious. She wanted someone who had loyalty for all of his friends.

Elsa allowed the suitor to do his little act before waving him off without second thought. Kai approached her.

"Queen Elsa, you will have to find a husband soon. There are many people who would like nothing better than to get rid of you. And we both know that Princess Anna is not ready to assume the throne." Elsa gave her friend a smile.

"I'm just waiting for the right person." Kai bowed as he walked away. Elsa then started to walk back to enjoy more company Anna. After meeting a suitor, she would often tell Anna what she hated about the suitor and the kind of man she wanted to marry. Anna would often laugh at the way she described some of the suitors.

Elsa remembered that just a week ago she had been at her cousin's, Princess Rapunzel, wedding. She had been able to marry for love, and even though her husband was an ex-thief, he still had a heart of gold. She reached Anna's room within minutes.

Elsa started to open the door when she sensed something behind her. She quickly turned, ice forming on her fingertips. She didn't have time to react as she felt her mouth stretched and something invading her mouth.

"Oh, such lovely white teeth!" A female voice exclaimed and Elsa realized what was in her mouth, fingers. She pulled her mouth away only to see one of the strangest sights ever. It was a woman who was part hummingbird, green feathers covering her body.

Elsa realized that she had seen this woman when Anna had been frozen solid. This woman had stopped Hans from attacking again, slamming into him so hard that he was knocked out. Anyone who did that had her respect.

Elsa recovered from her initial shock and asked,

"Who are you."

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you with the others."

"Others?"

"Yes, Elsa, we need you." At first Elsa didn't know what to do.

"What about Anna?"

"You'll be back, and it will be like you never left." Elsa looked at the woman and nodded, if she was needed then she wasn't going to let that person down. The woman threw a round thing at the ground and a dark portal opened up. Tooth went in, Elsa following close between...

~~~Hiccup~~~

Hiccup and the rest of Berk were celebrating. They had beaten Dagur the Deranged, made allies of the Outcasts, and stopped the Screaming Death. It had been a good week. Except for Hiccup, who was more confused than ever.

He and Toothless were flying over the ocean, checking up on the islands that surrounded Berk. During this time, Hiccup talked to Toothless about his problem.

"It's just so confusing, Toothless. Last year I was totally crazy about her, but now I don't feel the same spark." Hiccup was talking about Astrid. Toothless growled something that probably meant, "Don't ask me for love advice." Hiccup sighed, his life was so confusing.

Hiccup turned Toothless around and went back to Berk. He needed some time in the shop to clear his head. Besides, his shield need to be mended a little bit. Even Gronkle Iron didn't last forever.

Toothless patiently waited outside the shop as Hiccup fixed his shield. He continued to think about his problem with Astrid. Gods his life sucked. Is Loki up to his tricks, because it is really annoying. He heard someone step into the shop, and the person sounded big.

"Not now, Dad. Kind of in the middle of something." When he looked toward the door, the person who he saw was not his father. It was a man who could have easily beaten him in the size department though. All of his clothing was red and he had a white beared.

"There he is!" He exclaimed in a thick accent. Hiccup nearly jumped back. He knew this man. When Hiccup had almost been killed by the Red Death, this man had been there to make sure the fall didn't kill him. He had also seen him briefly at the battle with Dagur.

"Who? Me?" The man rolled his eyes.

"Of course you, who else would I be talking about?" Hiccup shrugged, and the man continued, "Now come on, we have places to be."

"Wait, what?"

"You have been chosen, by Moon." Hiccup thought that this guy had been drinking too much ale when he took out a strange round object. He threw it at the ground and told Hiccup to follow him with Toothless.

Hiccup, being naturally curious, followed the man through the portal. He was surrounded by a bunch of furry creatures, things he thought were trolls of some kind, and other kids. What was going on?

To be continued...

* * *

**Another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed. This one was pretty much the gathering. And for those who are curious, here are the pairings for this story:**

**JackxTooth(I know a lot of people do Jelsa or Jackpunzel, but in my story that would be kind of impossible.)**

**HiccupxMerida(I know, overdone, but the two are perfect for each other. Being exact opposites and all.)**

**RapunzelxEugene**

**Elsa's love interest will come in later. I will also possibly bring in Anna and Kristoff later.**


End file.
